A road trip to super silly fun land!
by arcticFox102
Summary: a road trip to super silly fun land with gru, vector, margo, edith, and agnes yaaay!


A Despicable Me fanfiction by **arcticFox102**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Despicable Me or any of its characters or anything. sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. **

**A road trip to Super Silly Fun Land**

"Super Silly Fun Land! Let's go!" squealed Agnes as they drove by the amusement park.

"Uh, no," Gru replied.

"Why not?" Agnes said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, Gru, why not?" added Vector who was sitting in the back seat. The reason he wasn't in the front seat instead of Margo was because Gru didn't let him and that was that.

Vector had become a bit of a family friend after he came to apologize for what he did. Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes all forgave him that day and had him over for dinner. After that, he started getting along with the girls and Gru only got annoyed with him once in a while. Gru saw him more as his annoying young son than anything else. Today they went on a road trip, not really sure of where they would go but decided to go on one anyway to have some fun. If they couldn't find a place to go to for a while then they would turn around and go home and Vector would go back to his house.

"Because," Gru grunted back.

"But look at this sweet innocent face, Gru," said Vector, pointing to an almost in tears Agnes.

"Uuuuggh, fine that's where we wvill go I guess."

Gru turned the car around and headed back down the road to Super Silly Fun Land. He parked the car to the closest he could get to the gate of the park and opened the passenger doors. He helped Agnes and Edith down. When Vector was the last one to come out, he looked at Gru with a smile on his face hoping he will help him down too like he did for the two girls. But instead, Gru walked away and let Vector fall to the ground. Margo was able to get out herself from the front passenger seat. They paid the person in the ticket booth and walked inside the amusement park.

"Let's destroy some games like last time!" said Agnes excitedly.

"Uh no, not this time." said Gru with a smirk on his face as he remembered when he blew up the rigged game.

"Aww!" cried Agnes.

"Why don't we go on a roller coaster!" exclaimed Edith.

"Only if Vector will go on it with you instead of me going on it with you," said Gru, he didn't want himself feeling sick like the last time.

"Sure, I'll go on with them," said Vector.

"Let's go on that one!" said Edith as she pointed up to a very high, fast moving rollercoaster, "That one looks like it'll be scary-fun!"

"Ehhh, suuurrreee..." Vector hesitated.

"Wvhat's wvrong Vector, scared?" Gru said, making fun of Vector's hesitation.

"Naahh I'm not scared! Besides, your the one that won't go on any rollercoasters."

"I'm not scared, I love rollercoasters but I get sick on them to easily," Gru said with a smirk.

"Fine. Let's go girls. Off to the rollercoaster of doom," Vector said and he and the three girls walked off and got in line for the rollercoaster. Gru sat on a bench and waited for them. Soon, Vector and the girls were on the rollercoaster car. Vector sat with Agnes and Margo sat behind them with Edith. The rollercoaster began to climb up a steep hill. Vector held onto the safety bar tightly with a scared look on his face, he looked down to his right at Agnes who looked like she was having the time of her life. Vector did a loud gulp has the car came to a halt on top of the hill, then it slowly started up again and Vector let out a girlish scream and the car zoomed down the hill and then up and down and up and down and up and down other hills untill it then went up another big hill and zoomed down that one also. While all this was going on, Vector, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were all screaming at the top of their lungs. The ride ended and they got out. Vector was shaking all over and the girls weren't at all.

"That was so cool!" shouted Edith.

"Uh huh, sure. It was, it really was..." said Vector, sluring his words because of his extreme nausea.

They walked over to where Gru was sitting and he saw that Vector was a little green.

"Have fun, Vector? Heh heh." laughed Gru.

"Mmmmm... yeah..." Vector said sarcasticly.

"Let's do it again later!" said Edith.

"How about we don't and say we did, ok?" said Vector, holding his stomache.

"How about you girls play a game and give, heh, Vector, a little time to rest from his troumatic rollercoaster experience." suggested Gru.

"Ok!" said the girls all at once and so Gru took them over to a game called Balloon Popper and whoever popped all of their balloons first with the darts won. They played the game and the winner ended up being Agnes who picked a tiny unicorn stuffed animal.

"Oh yay another unicorn," sighed Gru.

"Yes!" shouted Agnes excitedly.

They ended up going on a bunch of kiddy rides like The Silly Squirrell Rollercoaster in which it went up and down on little hills but surprisingly fast. These were the type of rides that Vector liked the most, not to scary and not to slow. When it got dark Gru said it was time to drive home.

"Wasn't that fun Vector?!" asked Agnes.

"Yeah."

"So all you four girls had fun?" asked Gru, smirking at his little joke.

"Yep," said Margo.

"Yeah," said Agnes.

"Of course I did," said Edith.

"Yes- hey wait a minute!" Vector exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh!" laughed Gru.

When they were back in their town again, Gru pulled up in front of Vector's house. Vector waved goodbye and walked into his house. Gru then went back to their home and put the girls to bed.

"I like Vector, he's nice," Agnes said.

"Yeah but he's a little weird," Edith said back.

"Goodnight Edith and Agnes," Margo said.

"Goodnight Margo," Edith and Agnes said at once.

"Goodnight girls," said Gru, and he kissed them on their foreheads and headed to his bedroom to go to sleep also.

"Goodnight!" the girls said all at once.

**The End! I hope you guys liked it, please r&r. i don't know if its very good or not but oh well, i wanted to write this and i did.**


End file.
